marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sk'ym'x (Earth-712)
James Doe , The Watcher | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = Skrull Empire | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 210 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, corrugated chin, green skin | CharRef = | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Skrull Empire | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Bob Hall | First = Squadron Supreme #1 | Death = Squadron Supreme Vol 4 9 | Death2 = (Off-Panel) | HistoryText = The Skrulls were locked in an ancient war with the hated Kree. Equally matched, neither race could achieve victory over the other, so the Skrulls began working on methods to improve their soldiers by imbuing them with extraordinary powers to create an army of "Super-Skrulls" to vanquish the Kree. However, before the program passed beyond its first test, Galactus devoured their homeworld, in the process killing nearly the entire Skrull race and leaving a few survivors scattered across space. Sk'ym'x, the only surviving Super-Skrull, began looking for fellow survivors. He headed to Earth after hearing accounts of UFOs and aliens that may have a lead to his people. Upon arriving, his ship was badly damaged and he was saved by Joe Ledger. Ingratitude, Sk'ym'x gave Joe the Power Prism and the two joined the Squadron Supreme, which Joe became Doctor Spectrum and Sk'ym'x became Skymax. However, Skymax soon resigned from the Squadron after finding no evidences that the Skrulls were living on Earth, but secretly continued to watch Earth under the secret identity of librarian James Doe. When the Squadron returned from exile on Earth-616, Sky'mx rejoined the surviving original members, alongside Neal Richmond - the son and successor of the team's founder Kyle Richmond, and reformed the Squadron to bring peace back to a world that had turned violent in their absence. Earth-712 was later visited by Proteus, who tricked the Squadron into believing that his pursuers the Exiles were villains; in which Skymax pitted his skills against Morph. | Powers =* Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, Sk'ym'x is a shape-shifter. He can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his body to become pliant, enabling him to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. Super Skrull Engineering * Superhuman Strength: He possesses superhuman strength beyond the natural limits of the finest Skrulls. His superhuman strength is sufficient enough to lift approximately 5 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: His muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal Skrull. * Superhuman Durability: He is far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal Skrulls. * Invisibility: He possesses the mental ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy for a variety of effects, including the rendering of himself and other objects invisible, and the construction of solid, invisible force fields. * Pyrokinesis: He possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. * Flight: He can with mental stimulation achieve flight. | Abilities = * Skrull Military Training: Sk'ym'x is a trained Skrull soldier. ** Aviation: Sk'ym'x is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. ** Unarmed Combat: Sk'ym'x is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military, he is also quite experienced; due to his involvement in the Kree-Skrull War. ** Marksmanship: Sk'ym'x is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Strength = Able to lift about 5 tons | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = * Skrull-Military Uniform: Sk'ym'x wears a Skrull-military uniform, which alters as he changes shape and size. | Transportation = * Skrull-Military Transport: Sk'ym'x will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = * Skrull-Military Weaponry: Sk'ym'x will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Notes = * Sk'ym'x was created as a pastiche of DC Comics's Martian Manhunter. * Sk'ym'x's powers also make him the Super-Skrull of his universe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:DC Comics Pastiches